


Party party party

by KinkyLuthor



Category: Monwinn - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Multi, Pride, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, canon lgbtq, gays, monwinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor
Summary: This is just a monwinn smut one shot. Enjoy





	

The day had seemingly started off normal. I was at the DEO early as usual sitting at a computer typing my life away. I was waiting for something exciting to happen, waiting for Kara to bust through in her Supergirl uniform and declare that the city was in danger. I was waiting for some super hero ass kicking adventures but sadly all I got was a very quiet day. I had stopped my normal research to play a game online, when suddenly Kara popped up behind me.

"Ohhh are you playing a game?" She leans down and peers over my shoulder.

I don't reply to her question I just nod my head quickly. Kara didn't have her outfit on , so she was just casually coming to the DEO. That was rare. She stands up and crosses her arms watching me press keys and grunt as I lose the game. I swivel my chair around to face her.

"What's up?" I say  
"A party is what's up" she hits my shoulder playfully and I whine.  
"Stop doing that." I rub my shoulder and glare at her.

Kara rolls her eyes and sticks out her tongue at me.

"Very mature Kara" I stick my tongue back out at her   
"Ugh anyways, the party! Lena's house" she digs in her pocket and pulls out her phone "I'll text you the details" 

She quickly puts her phone away and I can feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I lift myself up and off the chair and pull my phone out of my back pocket. I put in my password and checked my messages, and there it was the address. 

"So I'm guessing I'll see you there!" She says smiling down at me.   
I grunt loudly "fine. See you there"

**********************************

I sat in my one bed room apartment and tried to figure out what to wear. Kara hadn't told me what kind of party Lena was actually throwing so I wasn't really sure what outfit would suffice for the occasion. I glanced at the digital clock on my night stand and the time read 6:30 the party was starting exactly at 7:15 and Kara of course expected me to be there by 7:00 if not earlier. I go and stand infront of my closet. 

"Nothing good" I say loudly as if I was talking to someone.

I plop back down on my bed and suddenly I hear my phone ring. I stand up and begin to search for it. I had set it down and forgotten exactly where I had put it. The ringing continued and I frantically ran around the room searching for the phone. Finally I find it and quickly slide the screen and hold the phone to my ear.

"Where are you?" Kara seemed to be impatient   
"I'm on my way , Kara" I was lying.

I quickly pulled on some jeans and the first button up I see. Grabbing my blue jacket off the door handle and shoving my feet into the first pair of shoes I could find I begun to make my way to the door.

"Okay see you soon Winn " kara hangs up the phone and I grab my keys from off the kitchen table.

*********************************

I arrived at Lena's house and I was extremely surprised to see the huge house in front of me. The first thing I thought was maybe she was having a nice and fun get together with a few friends , but arriving at the house and seeing the huge house lined with tons of cars and hearing the thump of music coming from inside the house I realized that this was more of a house party you'd see in a movie.  
I struggle to find a parking space , and then finally I get one.

Walking into the house I search for Kara in the sea full of people. 

"Winn!" 

I turn around to see who had called my name. Mon el stands there with his arms open to me. Willingly I accept his hug.

"Have you seen Kara?" I say  
"Yeah" he hands me the drink in his hand "but don't worry about her drink up"

I comply and swallow the drink in one gulp. Mon takes the cup from me and places it down on the nearest table.   
"Come" he says as he pulls me towards the group of people dancing.  
"Oh I don't dance mon" I say shaking my head wildly.

Mon turns to me quickly. "Right okay, then maybe come with me somewhere else" 

My heart started to beat fast. I had been keeping my crush on mon under wraps mostly and I wasn't enjoying how nervous I was feeling right now with his hand laced in mine.

"S-sure" I say not even thinking.

Mon leads me up the long stair case and then we walk into a comfy room which I was sure had to be one of Lena's many guest rooms. Mon lays on the bed and pats the free side and tells me to sit. Like a puppy I follow orders and plop down right next to him. He looks at me and casually asks about my day.

"Oh it was pretty boring actually" I say totally forgetting that I was in a room alone with this man.

"Mhm" he says 

"Well that's it, really" I say looking at him.

He says nothing he just stares at my lips and I can feel myself melting and dying on the inside. He reaches for my chin and I don't move. He pulls me in closer breaking apart the space that had so relentlessly kept us apart. I close my eyes and suck in my breath and before I know it his lips are touching mine. The kiss was sweet , soft and gentle. He kissed me three more times the same way , softly planting kisses on my lips and then it turned into a different kiss. His hand was placed on my thigh. His tongue exploring parts of my mouth , and asking begging to search me and know more. His hands make his way to my shirt and he begins to unbutton my shirt quickly and with out ever taking his lips off mine. My bare chest is exposed and he finally stops kissing. My breathing is quick and my chest is heaving. 

He leans back over and kisses my neck nibbling softly. I let out a soft moan which seems to feed his hunger for me. He unfastens my pants and pulls me up quickly. I shuffle my pants down and off as he watches me. All I had on was my boxers.  
Mon licks his lips and then takes his shirt off and then his pants. He wraps his arms around me and rubs my back softly. He blows on my ear softly pulls down my boxers.

"Are you ready for some fun?" He says in a low sultry voice.

I only nod. He pushes me back on the bed and kisses my chest softly. My heart beat was going crazy and I swear beaded on my forehead. Mon slides his hands down my body until he grips my shaft in his hands. One swift motion and I am moaning loudly. The thumb of the music reminded me that we were at a party , in someone else's house having sex , but I didn't care.  
Mon kisses me softly and smiles at me and I forget my name for a moment. He let's go of my shaft and tells me to turn around and prop myself up. I do as told and wait. Mon takes his boxers off slowly, and I become impatient. He climbs onto the bed slowly and bends down to kiss my back softly. Mon rubs my ass slowly and then sticks his dick in. I flinch and shiver and grab ahold of sheets. Mon picks my head up and kisses me shoving his tongue down my throat as he invites himself to deeper and deeper. Hands that were holding onto my face now held onto my neck. The back and forth motion never stopping. Mon groans and moans and I can't help but do the same.

"I'm .... I'm gonna cum" I groan softly.

Mon shoves his tongue back in my mouth and thrust harder, keeping up a steady rhythm. I shiver into my climax and hold on tightly to the bed sheets.

"Fuck" mon says as he pulls out and flops to the other side of the bed. 

I allow myself to lay on the bed completely drained.

"Fuck is right" I say , trying to catch my breath

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first monwinn fanfic ever , so if it was terrible my apologies. Anywho if by chance you guys enjoyed it , great! Leave comments please


End file.
